


Babysitting Duty

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Jonas is a bad parent, Jonas is a shitty dad, PTSD, can't stress that enough, just leaving his child home alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Don Fitzcarraldo is talked into watching Jonas's son Rusty and is less then pleased with Jonas's idea of parenting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliriumbubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/gifts).



Jonas had him on babysitting duty, Don almost wanted to laugh. He was dragging him all the way out to Colorado, not for a chance at adventure or anything exciting, only to watch his child because he had sworn he needed his other comrades with him when he had woken to find dozens of messages from Jonas about this urgent matter.

He had no need to head out to the Venture Compound as the Blue Morpho, no the mask wasn’t needed for this, two weeks as Don Fitzcarraldo taking care of his dear friend Jonas’s son while his friend was away on business with the military. Someone finally put their foot down, an eight-year-old was not welcome in an active war zone. Don loved Jonas like his own brother, but he didn’t always know what he was thinking bringing a baby with him like that.

He knew his friend only cared deeply for his son and had an over protective streak of his only child, but still. Don often wondered what it did to a child’s mind seeing the things they did, he would never allow his Malcom to be apart of any of this.

It was a good thing Jonas finally got one of them to watch Rusty instead of putting him in danger, but Don hated that it had to be him.

Don still found himself bitterly pouring his third drink in frustration though, drumming his fingers against the table in his private jet waiting to touch down in Colorado.

He would much rather be by Jonas’s side as the Blue Morpho assisting him with his assignment by the OSI. He was much better suited to be where the action was, not taking care of a child. Rodney knew that child much better then he did, he should have been the one assigned on baby sitting duty.

He sighed, right on cue, his wrist communicator was going off as the pilot announced to him they had arrived at their destination.

“Did you have a pleasant flight, old friend?”

“It could have been worse,” he said with a smile and a shrug.

Jonas chuckled at the response, “I’m afraid I can’t be on long, I am going to be needed back in the lab soon and then it will be back out on the field in the morning to find out what and who is causing all this destruction.”

Don snorted, his jealousy making itself clear that the rest of team Venture got to be out having fun and he would be playing the role of Jonas’s nanny.

“Now don’t take it so hard old chum,” Jonas chuckled making Don avert his eyes in embarrassment, “Watching Rusty is no walk in the park. He has quite the busy schedule and you know how the crazies always come out for that boy, I’m sure you will see plenty of action.”

“Is Helper with him now?” he asked, if he thought of it less as baby sitting and more like an undercover assignment, maybe it would be easier to handle staying at Jonas’s compound with nothing of interest to do for the next two weeks.

“Helper is down I’m afraid,” Jonas said with a sigh and shake of his head, “I didn’t have time to reboot him after that last blow, so it will have to wait until I come back. Rusty was heart broken but I’m afraid I couldn’t help it.”

Don for the first time turned to the com with concern, Jonas had left last night by the message he had received, was he telling him he had left his child alone this entire time?

“I have to go, my friend,” Jonas said quickly, “I’m truly sorry everything is so rushed but the OSI gave me very little time to prepare things. I wish you and Rusty could be here with me but that just isn’t an option. Just hold the fort down until we return.”

With that he hung up on Don, making him snarl loudly hating it when he did that as he downed another drink before exiting the plane. It was a mistake on his part to not take the Blue Morpho’s direct flight it seemed, now he had to make it across town worrying about a child burning the compound down before he could get there.

\---

Don bolted out of the cab, tossing a stack of bills at the angry cabby as he rushed into the housing area of the compound. Jonas at least had the hindsight to tell the security staff he was coming, so small blessings he didn’t have to waste too much time getting into the highly classified compound.

He loved Jonas, he was family to him, best man at his wedding, waiting by his side when Malcom was born, the man who helped his wife have his son, but damn his thoughtlessness. 

How many times had one of his employees turned out to be Guild spies? How many times had Rusty, the overly trusting child he was with no real grasp on stranger danger, just walked off with someone who claimed to be apart of Team Venture?

He swore he was going to have a stern talking to with the man over this later but for now, he needed to get to his new ward.

He cursed under his breath realizing Rusty had left his front door unlocked, he knew he lived in a highly secure facility but Jonas was the one who made his home on his manufacturing firm, he really should have taught his son to lock the door.

“Rusty!” he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Don had been Blue Morpho for nearly twenty years now, started early, just his fists and a bad disguise trying to clean up an unforgiving city, just like any good comic book hero. He had learned the warning signs early on that something bad had happened.

The glass shattered on the ground, the unidentified dark substance smashed into the carpet, the strong smell of smoke coming from the kitchen and the unlocked door, all very bad signs. God damn Jonas and his lack of foresight! He should have contacted him earlier then he had!

He tried to calm his panic, stepping over the shattered vase and what looked like Jonas’s tools scattered everywhere walking swiftly into the kitchen, hearing movement in there.

He would deal with the crime scene after he dealt with the intruder, if he got no answers from him where Rusty was, this mess was bound to give him some answers.

He picked up one of Jonas’s heavy wrenches he found on the ground, deciding to question how it got there later, right now he just needed something blunt.

He didn’t find any intruder in the kitchen and found no need for the wrench, tossing it aside as he saw Rusty himself sitting at the table, his head buried in his arms looking worse for wear, little sobs wreaking his body. Don sighed, gently resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying not to think too much about the fact the child in his care now was covered in motor oil. His frown deepening taking in the burned pot on the stove and the unmistakable white powder of a fire extinguisher’s spray whitening half of Jonas’s once clean and pristine kitchen counters.

Rusty jumped as he gently called his name again, turning those tear stained eyes up at him breaking his heart some more.

“Hey buddy, yer old man sent me over to take care of you until he got back.”

Rusty continued to say nothing, lowering his eyes back down to the table in a strange mixture of shame and fear no child should hold on their shoulders.

“Do you want to tell me what you have been up to before I got here?”

The tears began flowing again at that, Rusty’s eyes pinching shut and his shoulders shaking hard as he bunched his fists tight on the table.

“Hey,” Don said as gently as possible, cupping Rusty’s cheek and forcing him to look at him, “Yer not in trouble buddy. If anything yer dad is.”

Rusty gulped hard, his shaking getting worse even implying his dad would be in trouble, Don sighed running his thumb across the tears streaming from the little boy’s eyes.

“He is gonna get a stern talking to from yer Uncle Don leaving you alone like this,” he tried again, “Ya must have been scared waking up and not finding anyone home.”

It was just a hunch on Don’s part but the way Rusty nodded choking on his own sobs as he did so, confirmed Jonas’s neglect.

“Yer old man is fine, buddy, he just had business to attend to, sometimes that man’s mind is just lost in the stars. He didn’t mean ta scare you.”

Rusty surprised him when he flung himself at him, clinging to him tight. Rusty was too trusting, Don thought again sadly, sweeping him up into his arms as he got up from the table. Damn Jonas and his absent mind, he should have contacted him earlier then this. Maybe hired a baby sitter before he got here, there must have been a list a mile long of things he could have done but that’s Jonas for you, he was a great man but he didn’t always think.

“I wanted to fix Helper,” Rusty sobbed into his shoulder, explaining the tools and motor oil everywhere.

“That’s very thoughtful of you Rusty,” Don mumbled getting his fingers stuck in the boy’s mated and dirty hair, “Maybe me and you can get the old bucket of bolts beeping again after we clean up a little.”

He paused glancing at the destroyed kitchen and hearing a loud rumble from Rusty’s stomach.

“We can order pizza tonight until we get the kitchen cleaned up.”

Rusty said nothing, clinging harder to the man, shaking again and moistening his jacket as he shoved his face into his shoulder.

“Its alright Rust,” he mumbled heading up the stairs to get the child cleaned up, “Accidents just happen sometimes.”

It would be no use getting on to Rusty when he was this upset and Jonas punished him enough leaving him home alone, probably not even knowing where his dad had gone until he was able to get here from New York.

“We can get this cleaned up in no time,” he assured him firmly, “But let’s get you cleaned up first, alright?”

Rusty nodded against his shoulder, still crying but starting to calm down. Don frowned, Jonas was not going to hear the end of this, he would make sure of that but for now he just had to pick up the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy child abuse mentioned in this chapter. Rusty had a very rough life....

The first time Don gave Rusty a bath was close to a disaster. He knew Rusty was upset still about being left alone but he was almost afraid of him once he kicked the bathroom door shut with his leg.

“You won’t tell my dad I was in his lab, will you?” Rusty mumbled as he sat him on the toilet making him give the child a sympathetic frown.

“It will be our little secret,” he promised squatting down next to Rusty and patting him gently on the shoulder before getting up to prepare the boy’s bath. 

Rusty seemed far from convinced, fidgeting where he sat on the toilet, gnawing on his lip and absently scrubbing at the grime on his face with his palm. 

“You must really care about Helper to go out of your way to fix him up.”

Rusty didn’t say anything to him, continuing to fidget where he sat, pulling his knees up to his body and hiding his face behind them. Don tried not to think of it too much as he continued to fill the bath up, frowning a little not finding any shampoos or bubble bath for children. That wasn’t a huge thing, maybe it was just Jonas thinking men’s products were just as good for his eight-year-old or having so many grown men in and out, he didn’t stop to think his son should have different products. Don let it slide. 

“Rusty?”

Rusty didn’t respond, didn’t even look up towards him, Don sighed getting up from his spot and squatting next to the boy again.

“Buddy? Are you doing ok?”

Rusty jumped when he touched him, falling off the toilet in his new panic, almost forgetting Don had been in here at all. He hit the ground hard enough to make a pained noise, head smacking against the wall. Don instantly swept him up as he began crying again, loud pained little gasps hitting against his ear as he held the child close once more, rubbing his back. He paused as the child’s shirt crept up, his heart began pounding erratically at the sight of thick white bandages wrapped around his midsection. Jonas did not tell him about any injuries on his son. That seemed like a huge detail to leave out for someone who was going to be taking care of this child. It was taking everything for Don to stay calm, this was Jonas’s son. He should not be this irresponsible with his child’s health and safety.

“Buddy? What happened?” he asked firmly pulling Rusty closer to him as he further inspected the area, gently raising the boy’s shirt up more.

Rusty tensed hard in his arms, shaking again and probably ready to bolt if Don put him down. Gently he pushed his ward’s head against his shoulder and pulled the shirt up more to get a better look at the injury. He began to tense just as hard as his new charge seeing the red stain.

“It’s alright,” Don mumbled gently placing a kiss on the boy’s head, “Can I see what the damage is?”

Rusty shook his head, biting his lip but Don gently pushed again to see the wound, not wanting to scare this child anymore but he needed to see what Jonas neglected to mention. Or maybe even neglected to notice to begin with.

Don was seething just thinking about Jonas, he left his child alone and this injury might have come from that. He knew he pulled Rusty’s shirt off rougher then he intended and felt guilt at the loud moans of discomfort from him.

“I know you’re scared and nervous right now,” Don mumbled throwing the shirt aside and placing his hand on the boy’s head, gently pulling him into another hug, “I know pal, I just need to make sure you are Ok and then you need to clean---”

He trailed off, his stomach dropping at the welts and bruises all over this kid’s back. It looked like someone had taken a belt to this kid’s back, beating a child. The welts were nearly sealed, half way healed up, but they were going to scar. What kind of person does this to a child?

He was almost afraid to unroll the bandages around his midsection, it would just be another reason to be mad at Jonas.

Don could barely process any of this, so he just held Rusty as he sniffled and gasped like a dying fish.

Don steadied himself and took a deep breath before he began to gently unwind the bandages. Holding Rusty closer as he sobbed as he did so.

He held his breath to keep down the curses he wanted to scream at this boy’s father as he unwound the bandage enough to reunite his anger for Jonas. He ran his finger over the thick stitch mark, making Rusty gasp and squirm in his arms. It looked like a healing stab wound. He ran his finger across the swollen, red stitches. It had a little bit of dried blood around it but nothing serious.Healing nice, he would know this stitch work anywhere. Jonas had patched him up enough.

He ground his teeth hard together, his father better have taken care of who would want to do this to a child or he swore he would. He tried his best to keep the Blue Morpho’s identity away from blood lust and vengeance, but he would make the exception for the piece of shit who would hurt a small child like this. Rusty was a baby, vulnerable, an innocent little boy who got caught up in things he shouldn’t.

He cursed Jonas once more under his breath.

“What happened bud?” he asks evenly holding his temper back at the tip of his tongue, he needed to save his cross words for his father, not the poor child in his care.

Rusty was sobbing so hard, he knew he wasn’t about to get any answers from him. He let him sit for a moment and compose himself before he assisted him out of his cloths and into the bath, thoroughly inspecting every inch of him.

He hated Jonas was so careless he would put his child through things like this.

He tried talking to Rusty to help him get through what must have been an embarrassing situation being bathed by a practical stranger. He kept his eyes down cast the entire time, taking deep breaths, just letting Don lift his limbs and run the cloth over them without any fight.

Rusty was acting like Don was someone who could harm him, he saw the slight fear in his eyes, he was being compliant to keep himself from harm. Don could tell by his erratic heart beats and stiff limbs. Don’s heart dropped, this must have been a self-preservation act he had taught himself after being in this life.

Anyone in this life had a few tricks to keep themselves alive when things got bad. Playing dumb, being compliant just for a little while, give yourself enough time to get out of this alive.

Don kept his composer, keeping his emotions away as he finished washing the boy’s hair, no child should feel this afraid in their own home taking a bath.

After draining the water, Don wrapped Rusty in a towel and pulled him close to him, sinking down on the toilet needing a moment to breath himself.

Rusty didn’t hug him back, stiff in his arms, he didn’t trust him, but he wasn’t about to shove him away. He would let him do whatever he wanted if it kept him from harm.

He imagined his own son acting like this, afraid and hurting and himself, the boy’s father, abandoning him injured.

He had never questioned Jonas in the past, never agreed to the prospect of bringing his child into dangerous situations but had always considered that his friend’s business. Running his finger across this poor child’s mutilated back and gently kissing the new bruise forming on the side of his head and just feeling this child’s panic finally beginning to calm down. Rusty leaning into his gentle touch nervously, like it was something he wasn’t used to, practically melting into this man he barely knew, finally falling asleep in his arms.

He felt sick, his stomach turning violently, having to swallow his nausea to not disturb Rusty. Why would Jonas allow this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter won't be as depressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Don carried Rusty to his bedroom, it was too early for bed, but he was too out of it to be waking up any time soon. The boy’s room was a mess of tools like the front room had been, Helper’s busted up body lying half patched up near his bed.

He smiled at Helper’s busted up head beeping on the bed, propped up on pillows with a blanket rested against his severed neck. He had never been more proud of his experiences being a parent then he was after dressing his new charge in his PJs without waking him. Don never realized how limited Rusty’s wardrobe was, he was like a little doll with only outfits that fit the boy adventurer theme. Even his PJs had the Venture Industry logo stitched in the corner.

“Keep an eye on him bucket of bolts,” he said gently tucking Rusty in next to the robot’s head. He smiled watching Rusty contently snuggle against the head like a stuffed animal, pulling it close to his chest.

He kept the door open just a crack, just so he could hear his new charge in case he became distressed again as he stepped into Jonas’s bedroom and buried his head in his hands as he collapsed on the bed. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, baby sitting was appearing to be a greater challenge then he ever expected. He grit his teeth and let out an angry stream of breath, this wasn’t babysitting, this was cleaning up a mess.

This was no different than smoothing over negotiations for Jonas because he was brass and careless and said the wrong thing to the wrong person. Helping Jonas out of a bind he didn’t care to deal with. Don was seething, how could he treat his child like this? Letting him hurt alone. Chuckling about leaving his baby alone. Not caring he was hurt. Not caring the nanny robot was broken.

Don waited a few more minutes, glancing at the clock, it was five in the evening. It was diner time. He wasn’t about to cook anything in that kitchen after the mess he was going to blame Jonas for.

He tried and failed to get ahold of Jonas before sighing and heading down stairs.

He cleaned up the front room and ordered a pizza for them. He checked on Rusty every few minutes, pausing during every task just to go take a peak on the child to make sure he was still where he left him and still doing alright.

He was scrubbing at the oil stains in the carpet when the pizza arrived, Jonas’s security had escorted a very anxious teenager to the door. For the first time in hours Don cracked a smile, feeling some of his misery wash away just at the pizza boy’s wide eyes and almost desperate whine of wanting to know if the Jonas Venture lived here.

The security guard kept the boy back on the door step and away from breaking into the house to take a better look.

Don made sure to give him a tip for coming all this way before shutting and locking the door back up. Upon reaching the half-destroyed kitchen with the large stack of pizzas Don cracked another smile and even chuckled imagining the pizza boy’s disappointment came from him mistaking Don as the hired help and realizing he wasn’t about to get a peak at a well-known member of Team Venture.

He certainly didn’t come off as the elusive and mysterious Blue Morpho with his bright pink apron covered in stains and thick yellow gloves he borrowed from Helper’s little cleaning closet to keep motor oil off his expensive, just from the dry cleaner business shirt.

He stared at the destroyed stove and sighed, if Rusty was feeling up to it, it would be easier to just look into buying a new oven in the morning. Don would just call it a gift from him to the Venture family. He would look into finding a professional cleaner as well to get rid of the stains, there was no way he would be able to scrub them out. The carpet would just have to remain stained for now.

He tried getting hold of Jonas again and was annoyed to find his friend still wasn’t picking up. He knew he had important business to take care of, but he would have thought he would find some free time to make sure his child wasn’t injured or missing after he just abandoned him alone.

He thought of the half healed marks on the child and felt too ill to eat, leaving the food in the kitchen and sinking on the couch. He turned on the TV and just let it become back ground noise to drown out as his thoughts and worries and speculations on who Jonas was when the adventure was done and he was away from the spot light.

Jonas would never hurt Rusty he tried to tell himself firmly but gulped realizing he didn’t know that. It wasn’t like he had never seen Jonas’s temper. His temper was easy to shrug off in the heat of battles, you could just write it off as stress. It was never like he could hurt Don, Don could fight back if ever tried. 

He stared at the photos of Rusty hung with care on the wall and it just struck him Rusty wasn’t smiling in any of them. He had always known Rusty as a quiet child, he kept to himself at parties, he didn’t even play with the other children unless someone pushed them together. Don remembered pushing Malcom towards the blanket Rusty had been playing with his truck on alone the last cook out Jonas had invited them to.

It was just now dawning on him it wasn’t normal for a child to not know how to play with other children, not knowing how to interact with someone his own age, letting his own son boss him around. Malcom had enjoyed Rusty’s company and even wanted to see him again, but he wasn’t even sure if Rusty liked Malcom or if he was just so used to people bossing him around, he didn’t know how to tell his son to leave him alone and stop taking his toys.

There were so many signs right in front of him that Rusty needed help, but they weren’t clicking on Don until he saw those marks. Until he witnessed Jonas being so careless to just leave his son alone without telling him he was even leaving.

He got up and made a drink for himself at Jonas’s mini bar, this house still looked like a bachelor pad. The only sign of Jonas’s parenthood were those photos lined across the walls, looking more like awards to brag about then anything else. His son the child star, his son the genius, his son the Rusty Venture, boy adventurer just as adventurous as his own father.

He would never forget that primal fear the child had of him touching him, fearing he would hurt him, that wasn’t a child who willingly went to went to the Amazon, who willingly looked for clues to foil Dr. Z’s plan. Why the hell did he ever buy he was?

He scowled, he was too captivated by Jonas’s smile he didn’t even glance at the suffering child.

He was on his fifth drink and feeling tipsy when he heard low beeping behind him, he turned his head and instantly put on his best award-winning smile seeing Rusty standing behind him, clinging to Helper’s head.

“Hey buddy,” he said almost hesitantly, not sure if he should bring up what happened. He decided against it seeing Rusty watching him, flicking his eyes up and down his body. His eyes were on the drink in his hand. He was being cautious himself, evaluating Don and deciding if he could rely on him. It all made Don’s stomach turn.

“Do you want to eat?”

Rusty nodded, holding tighter to Helper who beeped louder, almost telling like telling Don off for not cleaning properly. Don smiled, gently pushing Rusty towards the kitchen, Helper beeping more as they entered and Rusty looked down at him in shame.

“We’ll get it cleaned up soon,” Don promised making Rusty a plate, piling on various kinds of pizzas. He knew Rusty wouldn’t eat the large stack of slices like Malcom would, but he just wanted to keep things calm. Rusty was upset and it wouldn’t do anyone any good to make things awkward.

“Let’s go watch TV while we eat.”

“Dad doesn’t like it when people do that,” he mumbled to Don but he just gently shook his head.

“We aren’t messy like your Uncle Rodney, it will be ok.”

Rusty didn’t look convinced but he did what his new guardian told him to. Settling on the couch and just staring at the large plates Don had set on the coffee table. Don knew Rusty was nothing like Malcom, but he wanted to just treat him like a normal child, something his normal guardians probably neglected to do.

He turned on the Flintstones, something Malcom always demanded to watch at this time of day and hesitantly forced himself to eat hoping Rusty would as well. Rusty was watching him but seemed to relax the more they sat together, and nothing happened. He even ate a slice of cheese pizza making Don smile.

After two slices he relaxed against the couch and was watching the show contently, even laughing quietly at the cartoon. It made Don relax to see he was realizing he wasn’t going to be punished, even leaning against Don.

“My Uncle Rodney liked this show,” he told him and Don smiled at him, trying to encourage him to go on but he didn’t continue, face falling pulling away from Don and picking up Helper again, clinging to him again as they watched in silence making Don sigh.

Don must have fallen asleep during the show, he was just exhausted. He hadn’t meant to. He woke up sometime after midnight, the TV was nothing but static. He glanced down and smiled seeing Rusty curled against him, asleep as well, Helper beeping away next to him loosely hugged against the child.

Baby steps. Rusty was too trusting sometimes, Don frowned brushing Rusty’s hair from his face. He was so starved of attention, he would lean towards anyone who would give it to him. That scared Don and he feared that combined with Jonas’s negligence led to him being hurt.

He picked the child up and once more tucked him in his bed before trying to get hold of Jonas again, still having no luck. It would be days before he got hold of the man, only adding more fuel for his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self care is writing about Don spoiling Rusty

The first day with Rusty was chaos, the next few days were more about both Don and Rusty observing each other. Working out in their heads how to interact with each other. It amazed and slightly disgusted Don how similar they thought, this was a thought process born in the field. A keen eye only someone who stared death in the eye developed.

Don, having an impulsive nature and thirst for danger, had willingly gone into this life and adjusted easily. Changed, yes, there was no way you could fight against those willing to harm the innocent and not change. Not hold some grief behind your cocky smile and mask.

Rusty, had been thrown head first into this life of danger without being taught to swim first, left to drown and force himself up in the sea of fear and anxieties.

Don had never thought to observe Rusty’s demeanor, he had always fully trusted Jonas when he weaved tales of his son having that thirst for adventure, same as him. Like father like son. The Rusty he had always had in his mind was very fictitious. The one watching and observing him pour his cup of coffee, nervously gnawing at his lower lip, twitching hard as his care taker dropped the spoon with a loud clatter on the ground was the real Rusty.

Scared, alone, and changed before he even had a chance to settle into who he even was.

“I was thinking you and me could go to town today,” he started a smile on his face, being as gentle as possible but he was watching Rusty’s movement as closely as Rusty was watching his own. 

Rusty nodded, going back to eating his cereal Don had made for him, Don sat on the other side of the table drinking his coffee slowly as Rusty shoveled his food into his mouth. He was still embarrassed he had almost burned the house down, he could tell by the way his eyes kept flicking to the destroyed stove and turned red when he flicked his eyes back to his food.

Don glanced at his wrist communicator as he took another long swig of his drink, Jonas had yet to contact him. His son’s well fair being the last thing on his mind it seemed.

“Can you help me fix Helper?” Rusty mumbled towards him, blushing, nervous and embarrassed to ask one of his father’s friends he barely knew. Don smiled and nodded.

“Of course, let’s go take a look at the bucket of bolt’s blue prints and see if we need anything in town for him.” 

Rusty had a frown on his face, anxiety bubbling under the surface, eyes flicking from the burned stove then back down to Helper and briefly pausing on Don before going anywhere else.

“Mr. Fitzcarraldo,” he finally mumbled making Don frown, it was strange, Rusty called everyone Uncle.

“What’s up buddy?”

Rusty frowned trying to gather his thoughts, before finally speaking up.

“Do we have to leave?”

He was fidgeting, face flushing and clinging tighter to Helper.

“I’m sorry, bud, we have to go run some errands,” Don said with a gentle smile, “It won’t take long, I promise.”

“Can’t I just stay here?”

“I can’t let you stay home alone, Rust,” Don began trying to keep his tone even and calm, he didn’t want to learn about anymore of Jonas’s failures as a parent right away.

Rusty just seemed to sink into his seat, uninterested in eating anymore of his cereal, Helper beeping towards him.

“Hey,” he said gently resting his hand on Rusty’s making him glance up to him, “Nothing bad will happen, I promise.”

Rusty didn’t seem convinced but didn’t argue with him either.

\---

Having a son of his own, Don always thought Rusty wore the same outfit each time he saw him out of choice. Malcom had several favorite shirts some he often threw tantrums about if he wasn’t allowed to wear them. Don had always assumed Rusty was the same since he was about the same age as Malcom. He always thought little Rusty had some excitement for being a boy adventurer and wanted to wear his signature brand as much as possible but getting Rusty dressed, paying close attention to all the cloths in his drawers and closet, he realized Jonas only had one out fit for his son.

“Buddy,” Don called towards Rusty sitting on his bed, nervously flipping through a book and just as nervously glancing towards Don, fingers still flipping a page in his book, “Do you have any more cloths then this?”

“Dad doesn’t let me wear anything else,” he said the words so softly under his breath Don almost didn’t catch them, but he had become pretty good at amazing at reading lips over the years and caught each word making him frown deeper.

Don’s teeth ground trying to keep himself from cursing about the boy’s father in front of him. He took a calming breath before turning back towards Rusty.

“Do you even want to wear this?”

Rusty was slightly taken back by the question glancing down at his book, running his finger across the robotic skeleton on the page before glancing towards Helper’s head that beeped at him. He didn’t answer, he looked almost afraid to answer glancing at his own wrist communicator sitting on his bedside table before shaking his head.

“We’ll get some new cloths while we are out too, alright?”

Rusty’s eyes widened in surprise, he quickly turned his head away to hide the smile on his face. He didn’t quite want to tell anyone connected to his father he disapproved of something, Don ruffled his hair, it would be their secret.

\---

Rusty was a very well-behaved child, it made getting him from store to store easy but it made Don hurt on the inside. Malcom would have already been screeching they leave or demanding things but despite Rusty’s discomfort, he didn’t say anything. He held Don’s hand and kept his head low, breathing a little heavy at the eyes on him and the little whispers asking it that was the Rusty Venture or just a dedicated fan.

Don decided at the first store looking down at Rusty squeezing his fingers tighter and tighter, almost cutting off circulation as a woman eyed him down, the first thing they would purchase would be new cloths.

Don wondered if Rusty had ever been allowed to choose anything on his own, even after telling him to choose whatever he wanted, he kept looking up to Don in a way that suggested he didn’t know how.

Gently, he shoved Rusty towards the rack of cloths, taking his hand and helping him push through the items. Rusty’s bright blue eyes looked up towards him, anxiously then slowly he just became confused before settling on a gentle, sincere, almost grateful smile.

“Can I have these?”

He was very cautious, almost fearful as he handed Don a pair of overalls, they were just simple overalls, he knew Malcom owned a few pairs he barely batted an eye towards but to Rusty it was like asking for a pair made of solid gold the way he cautiously passed them to his guardian.

“Whatever you want, Rust,” Don said gently squatting next to Rusty, “Don’t worry about anything your dad or uncles have told you, whatever you want is fine.”

A bright smile like that was bound to tug at his heart strings but it shouldn’t have done so in such a negative light. He felt nothing but deep sympathy for this child that this sort of neglect had gone on so long. And even more so all he felt was guilt standing by and doing nothing about it when it was the Blue Morpho’s very job to stop such things from happening.

He was pulled from his inner turmoil by Rusty gently tugging at his sleeve, he smiled seeing those puppy dog eyes looking up at him then towards a large display of stuffed animals. He seemed to be debating if he should push his luck, turning a bright shade of red, his skin almost matching his hair.

Don just chuckled pushing him towards the display, telling him to get whatever he wanted. Rusty didn’t seem to want to push his luck too much, only taking a green giraffe from the display, eying it a moment before holding it up to Don for his approval.

“Whatever you want bud,” he said once more and the smile Rusty gave could have blinded him it was so bright as he hugged the giraffe towards him.

Before going to the next store, Don allowed Rusty to change into his new clothing to look less like an icon and more like a child in his over overalls, bright blue shirt and bright red converse Don insisted he needed when he caught the boy eying them. Rusty seemed more at ease continuing their errands hugging his new friend close to him, even braving up enough around Don enough to go a mile a minute about parts Helper would need.

Don had tossed the boy adventurer outfit Jonas made the boy wear in a garbage can the first chance he got when Rusty went into the restroom. He was determined to erase that identity, he would make sure Jonas understood that as well when he decided to return Don’s calls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter. Might go back and edit the previous chapters soon since I have a more clear idea where the story is going.

A little bit of trust made a world of difference.

Rusty had a relaxed posture, leaning against Don, half asleep on their ride back to the compound. Maybe it was a bad idea to let a small child sit in the front seat next to him, but he just couldn’t find it in him to deny Rusty anything when he climbed in the front seat and slid in the middle next to him. He talked a little while about Helper and how he wanted to tune him up, fix some fuel system to help him last longer by the sound of it, but then he grew tired fast on the long drive. He had the stuffed giraffe pulled close to him. Don gently rested his arm around the child in a lose hug as fell into his lap while he slept. 

Security barely looked up at him as he entered the compound, they knew Jonas’s personal car and had seen Don leave in it earlier, the man on duty didn’t even ask for clearance, just letting him in with a bored yawn.

It was more out of pettiness then laziness that Don parked Jonas’s prized car outside the house then back in the hanger where it belonged. With ease he picked up his most precious cargo first, making sure Rusty had his new friend close to him as he carried him in the house first, laying him on the couch while he brought in the large bill of groceries and cloths and parts.

It had been a long day for the two, left over pizza it was for dinner.

Rusty rose from his short nap just in time to watch Don toss a pizza box from the night before onto the counter. He looked more content then Don had ever seen this child, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and holding his stuffed animal tight as he sat at the table next to Don, not taking his previous spot on the other side of the table.

“Mr. Fitzcarraldo? Can we go down to Dad’s lab after dinner?”

Don smiled ruffling Rusty’s hair playfully as he placed a plate of pizza in front of him before sitting down at his normal spot at the table with his own food.

“No need to call me Mr.,” Don chuckled, “Don is just fine kiddo.”

Rusty glanced up to him with bright blue eyes misting a little, Don smiled back resting his hand on the boy’s head, gently messing with his hair a moment before they ate a meal together. Rusty didn’t flick his eyes nervously towards Don once, his shoulders finally untensed and he was at ease enough to eat all his food.

Don’s stomach was still twisted in knots, he felt disgusted with not only Jonas but himself for blindly letting this child suffer so long and only now taking baby steps to undo the damage already wrought.

\---

It turned out, Rusty’s status as a boy genius was no slight of hand on Jonas’s part, Rusty truly was that intelligent. While Don found himself scratching his head trying to figure out Helper’s schematics, Rusty was already jotting notes down and pushing Don towards necessary parts that had been missing when he originally tried to fix his nanny bot himself.

Despite how intelligent he was and how he understood the basics of robotics better then Don ever would, he didn’t have much concern for safety. Maybe he had gotten that from his father, his father was often short sighted and didn’t stop to think about the best way to keep himself and everyone around him safe when working. Maybe it was just because he was an eight-year-old. Either way, Don found himself gently pulling safety gloves and a large apron over the child staying close to him while he untangled the robot’s wires and gently persuading him it would be for the best he manned the welding tools for him. He just needed to stand back and give Don instructions on how they proceeded to put Helper together.

Helper was standing up right again by the time Don got done putting his body back together after he had been battered and torn apart by what must have been quite the adventure. Quite a story for Jonas to put in his book. He sighed glancing back at Rusty as he pulled up his welding mask, quite the trauma to scar Rusty more.

Rusty nervously walked past Don, grabbing onto one of Helper’s hands and grasping it firmly as he tested his joints. A smile widening as the arm moved with ease as he tested it, not falling off.

“I think we actually did it,” he said turning his bright smile up towards Don.

“You did the hard stuff,” Don chuckled gently ruffling Rusty’s hair, “Turn the bucket of bolts back on. Ya did good, Rust. Almost better than yer old man, you didn’t burn the lab down and that’s always a plus.”

Rusty looked unsure, breathing harder and fidgeting his hands a moment before stepping around Don to turn Helper back on.

The funk he had fallen into at the mention of his father disappeared as Helper sprung to life, waving his arms around and beeping like he had never been ripped apart making Rusty giggle and hug the robot tight. Don smiled seeing the bucket of bolts hold the child just as tight.

He wanted so desperately for this to be proof Jonas was just misguided, just someone who didn’t always see the damage he did, someone who would want to fix things.

But just because his machine had humanity didn’t mean its creator did.

\---

Helper was back to taking control of the household the second he was back online, not satisfied at all with Don’s cleaning. Don tried to not take it personally as the robot shot around the house sweeping areas Don had already vacuumed and tossing dishes back in the sink Don had already hand washed.

He didn’t even allow the delivery men to install the new oven, practically tossing them out of his home beeping loudly and chasing them out. Don passed them a large tip for coming all this way to deal with the robot.

Don was watching the robot cook dinner, eyes lazily traveling from Helper cutting up enough vegetables for a dinner party then directing his attention towards Rusty scribbling away in his notebook. He had told Don earlier that he feared Helper’s motor might over heat and wanted to find a solution to that. Don let him work to get his mind off his stress.

He had his giraffe close as he had been since Don had got him for him, Rusty had taken to calling him ‘Mr. Reach-more’. It was so easy to forget Rusty was a small child sometimes, he was very mature for his age.

The phone ringing made Rusty instantly shoot up, glancing towards Don with a strange, nervous look. Don gently patted his charge’s head before getting up to answer the phone.

He barely got a hello in before he heard Malcom practically screaming into the other end of the phone.

“DAD!”

He was so loud Rusty cringed a little and Helper stopped bustling around the kitchen to look questioningly at Don.

“You were supposed to call by now!!!”

Don’s smile instantly dropped, he had been so busy taking care of Rusty, he had neglected his own child.

“I know Mal, I just got busy.”

Malcom sucked in a deep breath on the other end, Don was already smiling knowing his son was about to lay into him for not paying him attention for days now. He had missed his son’s abrasive nature. His son was brought up to not be afraid of anything, to know he could trust and rely on his parents, so different from the boy looking desperately towards him.

“You just got back and then you left again!!” Malcom whined loudly stomping his foot hard enough for Don to hear it and chuckle gently.

“Malcom, behave,” he heard his wife gently chastise their son shooing him from the phone, “That’s not why we called daddy.”

It was his third night at the Venture Compound, he should have called by now and he couldn’t really argue with his son for being cross with him.

“I know Mal, I’m sorry I haven’t called by now,” he said sincerely feeling Rusty’s eyes burning into him. He pulled the phone cord with him, stretching it across the room as he stood behind Rusty gently messing with his hair before pulling him into a one armed hug a moment. It wasn’t Rusty’s fault he had neglected his family, it was his and he didn’t want the child to feel guilty.

“Mal just misses you, don’t take anything he says too harshly,” his wife chuckled taking the phone back, “Say good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night bud,” Don said continuing to run his fingers through Rusty’s hair as he continued to look up to him with those longing eyes, “I promise to call and catch up more tomorrow when it isn’t so late.” 

Rusty’s eyes were burning into him as he said he loved his son and kissed the receiver, his son’s grumbled I love you too loud enough for him to hear. He had that look in his eyes, it was a mix of longing and almost jealousy. Don continued to run his fingers through the boys hair.

His son grumbled a good night annoyed before stomping out of the room, his heavy foot falls echoing enough for Don to hear them.

“He is cross with you for not being here to see his game tomorrow, but I think he will manage.”

Don knew his wife didn’t intend to make him feel guilty for once more going out of his way to run to Jonas’s side, but he did. He was beginning to question if that loyalty had ever been deserved, he so desperately wanted for Jonas to just call him and explain away Rusty’s injuries and his strange behavior.

He glanced down at his new little friend, taking in that anxious look that begged Don to not leave, his little hands balling into fists. He rested his head on Rusty’s, he couldn’t hurt this child.

He knew he had a strong loyalty to Jonas, a strong admiration of the man that still burned inside him, but he couldn’t just brush this aside like he normally would. This wasn’t a lab assistant Jonas was being unfair to, this wasn’t some experiment that were astray, this was his son he was horribly mistreating. He couldn’t find it in himself to leave this child even for his own family.

“I know, Maddie,” he mumbled, “I know I’m not there. I need to be here for awhile though.”

He heard his wife sigh, maybe a little disappointed he likely wouldn’t be home even in two weeks, maybe wouldn’t be back for months, however long it took until Don could fix this. The Blue Morpho wasn’t going to let a child suffer anymore and he wasn’t coming home until he won this fight.

“Is the boy that bad?”

He didn’t want to answer her in front of Rusty, he would call her back later to give her all the details. He pulled Rusty into another one arm hug.

“He’s just fine,” he said trying to gently tell her without telling her this boy needed help, “I’ll call you back tomorrow dearest, Helper is almost done with dinner now.”

His wife wished him goodnight before hanging up. He held Rusty for a moment longer before returning to his seat. Rusty who had been opening up to him was quiet over dinner, barely eating it making Don sigh.

He would get better, he would make sure of it, baby steps for now.

\---

Don had finally cracked open the schedule book Jonas had left for him on the fifth morning. He hadn’t even thought to open it after all the stress of realizing how abused his son was. Don had known Jonas for over five years, he had always just thought it was an act of protectiveness he brought his son everywhere with him, now he was beginning to see it as selfishness and the long schedule he wanted his eight year old to do only made it more apparent.

Don hadn’t thought to activate the learning bed, Rusty was so stressed out, his injuries while not severe and half healed, still left him weak and tired easily. This child had enough on his plate, he just hadn’t thought it necessary to throw learning on top of that.

Little notes on what Rusty was and was not allowed to do. What his appearance was supposed to look like when going out to the public.

Jonas did not talk about his own son like he was a person, he was treating him like one of his prized projects. It would be a shame to lose it but there was no indication Jonas would feel it personally if he did.

This coupled with the fact he had yet to hear from Jonas was making Don’s stomach twist into tighter knots. There weren’t any notes about those injuries. No real concern about how fearful Rusty was. Just notes to keep his son from ruining Jonas’s carefully crafted reputation in the public eye.

There was a note coming up about a fundraiser hosted by Brisby and Don just found himself tossing the little notebook Jonas had spent more time filling out then making sure his child was going to be ok.

He made his third cup of coffee and waved off Helper trying to shove the morning newspaper at him. He went to check on Rusty, smiling seeing his charge still asleep, clinging tight to his stuffed animal. He kept the door open a crack. He considered going back to Jonas’s room where he had been all morning but couldn’t stomach it.

Instead he stepped out to the back patio, sitting in one of the pool chairs and watching the storm clouds over head gather.

He had been trying to quit smoking for months, but well, being here and learning how horrible his best friend was to his own blood made him throw out the New Year’s resolution. His wife wouldn’t be happy, she had always hated the smell of tobacco and always forbid him from smoking inside, but he found a carton Rodney or Horace must have left behind in their rush to leave the compound.

It was tucked in the guest room, Don hadn’t even considered staying in. He had always found himself in Jonas’s room staying overnight, it wasn’t like that man ever went to bed and it was more comfortable then the couch.

He briefly recalled a night when Jonas had joined him in the master bedroom. How content Don had felt when his arm slipped over him in a half hug. He remembered Jonas being half drunk and kissing him good night. He liked to keep that memory to himself, it was wrong he knew, but something about it had always felt right.

Those thoughts wafted away as he exhaled, they didn’t make sense then and they didn’t make much difference now that he was irritated with the man.

Maybe even thinking about that way even for a brief moment in their history had led to him being blind to the man’s wrong doing.

He wanted to believe Jonas could be soft and gentle, he always thought he was. He had never seen him be cruel or cross with Rusty, maybe reckless, but never cruel to him.

He tried to search his memory for a time when he gave his son genuine love and affection. Helper had always been taking care of the boy, it never crossed Don’s mind that maybe there was something off about that. He recalled Jonas giving Rusty hugs and kisses at social galas but only when cameras were present.

He was on his third cigarette when it began to rain, he frowned the water made it impossible for him to light it up. He sighed loudly flicking the unlit stick into the pool watching it float a moment before being forced under water by the heavy rain hitting against it.

He shoved Helper to the side once more as he again tried to shove the newspaper at him. He went in the kitchen and dumped out his coffee, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice Rusty.

Rusty jumped a little when he patted him on the head, shoulders tense and his hands shaking. Don didn’t need to ask, the loud crack of thunder answered his question the way it made the boy jump.

“Do you want to eat, bud?”

Rusty didn’t answer him, grabbing his hand as another crack of thunder echoed. Don waited a minute, running his fingers through Rusty’s hair until he calmed down enough to shake his head.

Without much hesitation, he picked Rusty up and pressed his head against his shoulder, covering his ears at the loud sound before taking him to the couch and sitting down.

Despite Don’s best efforts, Rusty was just too jumpy and nervous to eat much that day. The storm was setting off his flight or fight defenses. He kept himself tucked close to new care provider, not even looking at the schematics he had been enthusiastic about designing the day before. Don had tucked his giraffe in close to him and wrapped a thick blanket around him for good measure as they sat together on the couch, nothing much else to do.

“Uncle Don?” he mumbled to him watching his new guardian closely as he flipped the pages of the newspaper he finally accepted from Helper. The storm knocked down the TV antenna, leaving only static, the paper was the only distraction he had now.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Why hasn’t my dad called yet…”

Rusty up at him with pleading eyes, Don sighed setting the paper down not quite knowing how to answer. He pulled Rusty closer to him and just stared outside.

“Yer old man is just busy, bud, I’m sure he is beating himself up over not contacting us yet.”

Rusty ground his teeth against his lip, staring off.

“He’s always busy,” Rusty finally mumbled clinging tight to his stuffed animal and pulling his legs close to his chest.

Don wanted so desperately to ask Rusty if his dad ever hurt him but didn’t want to cause any more damage, so just said nothing hoping Rusty would continue.

He didn’t just leaning closer to his uncle, clinging to him as another loud clash of thunder hit the house.

“You know yer dad loves you, right Rust?”

Don was desperate himself, he just wanted some confirmation his best friend wasn’t a complete monster.

Rusty was gnawing his lower lip, his heart beating faster at the question, staring off into nothing.

“Why does he always leave me then?”

Rusty seemed to surprise himself with the question and instantly shut his mouth, burying his face in his knees as sobbed.

Don didn’t know how to answer that, he just held Rusty close to him, humming a song he couldn’t identify. His own heartbeat was fast as he glanced outside to lightening hitting outside, the generator finally gave out leaving them in the dark.

\---

 

Don had just put Rusty to bed on the sixth day when Jonas finally called him. He was placing a gently kiss on his son’s temple and tucking the stuffed giraffe next to him to help keep the nightmares away when the watch finally began beeping. He just ignored it, brushing Rusty’s hair gently from his face.

He knew he was delaying the inevitable, he needed to answer Jonas’s call, he needed answers. He needed to know how to proceed with this. He put on his figurative mask, pretending he was the Blue Morpho now and not Don Fitzcarraldo as he made his way down stairs and slipped into the study where he knew he wasn’t as likely to wake Rusty if things got heated.

He took a deep breath before answering, not bothering to hide his frustration at his friend.

“Blue baby,” he slurred out, great he had been drinking. It wasn’t an unlikely thing for Jonas to do, but it bothered Don that days later he only called him after he had been doing so.

“I hope you aren’t too bored old chum,” he chuckled as if Don would have time to be bored, his son was hurting and he didn’t even inquire about that. That would be the first thing Don would have been concerned about.

“You didn’t tell me Rusty was injured,” he didn’t beat around the bush, he wasn’t about to play around with Jonas like he normally would. He didn’t have banter for him. He didn’t have time to play or mess around with his friend or be gentle. It had been days and there was no concerned parent contacting him. Just days of nurturing and healing a broken child the best he could. Kissing him good night and promising his dad would call soon and he never did.

Jonas chuckled awkwardly, putting on his best smile, his cheeks flushing maybe in embarrassment for his poor parenting, maybe from drinking. Maybe neither, Jonas was an extraordinary actor. He had weaseled his way out of worse situations.

“It was an oversight on my part, it merely slipped my mind,” Jonas chuckled flashing his friend a smile, but Don just glared harder. That was an oversight. Don had to see it every evening while helping this child get ready for bed, each time it made his stomach twist in disgust and it was an oversight to his father.

“It was still bandaged the first night! It looked like someone beat your son!”

Don didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he couldn’t wrap his head around Jonas not caring about this. Not caring that he left his child alone after that. It just didn’t fit the narrative he had always had in his friend all these years.

“That was from crossing paths with Dr. something or other, it was weeks ago old chum, that problem was already taken care of. Rusty was on the mend.”

Jonas was annoyed with him for noticing his own child was injured.

“Being injured is just something that happens in this line of work. That is why I always have someone there to protect Rusty, you know that.”

“You left him alone,” Don hissed at his friend noticing him sober at his accusing tone.

“You are there now, aren’t you?”

Don couldn’t even find the proper words to respond to that. He was there, he was once more neglecting his family to take care of something for Jonas. To clean up another of his messes.

“I called to remind you about the Brisby’s Gala coming up, Rusty needs to---”

“No,” Don hissed at the man, “Your son is not going through this anymore.”

“Don,” Jonas begged, “Can we please discuss this when I am back? I fear you are throwing things out of proportion.”

“We have been friends and allies for years now, please do not throw that out until we are able to talk face to face. Give me a chance to explain everything before you jump to conclusions about what kind of person I am.”

Don didn’t know what to say, all his bravado was gone, he was just staring at Jonas’s sincere face. He wanted to protect Rusty, that was what he was going to do he swore. It was hard to read Jonas.

Yes, he always knew Rusty was in danger in this line of work but he had never seen the damage it had done until now. He just needed Jonas to see that as well, maybe he hadn’t. Maybe Don was being too sincere in wanting to give Jonas an opportunity to change.

“It can be optional if you feel this strongly my friend but it is for charity. Benton will be there and you have always gotten along well enough with him. There is security and there has never been a problem the Blue Morpho couldn’t fix if things go astray.”

“It will be Rusty’s choice,” Don said firmly.

“Yes,” Jonas said with a nod, “Whatever you think is best. Is Rusty awake? I would like to talk to him.”

Don just shook his head, he wasn’t waking Rusty up to be in the middle of their drama. That boy had been through enough as it was.

“I will try to call back earlier tomorrow if there is time. Thank you old friend for taking care of him.”

Jonas excused himself after that and it was for the best. Don poured a strong drink from Jonas’s mini bar and lit his last cigarette up from the pack.

All his bravado was leaving him, he still wanted to trust Jonas wasn’t a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

Don had taken to calling his wife early before Rusty got up, he didn’t want to say anything that would upset Rusty. Involuntarily or not, that child was upset enough. He didn’t need Don’s words harming him.

His fingers were tapping impatiently against the counter as he waited for his wife to pick up the phone. He wished he hadn’t smoked the last cigarette left behind, maybe he and Rusty could go pick some up today. He hissed loudly through his nose, no Rusty didn’t need to be rushed to town just for his addiction, he had been jumpy and reclusive ever since the thunderstorm.

At last his wife finally answered, she greeted him with her usual chipper and elegant greeting. Her voice was the epitome of class like everything about her, she was destined to be royalty and he was lucky she settled for him.

“Dearest,” he breathed a smile settling on his face just hearing her after so long, “How are you holding things down on your end?”

“The Blue Morpho and Kano are hot on the trail of a string of Jewelry heists. Nothing too out there, I promise you aren’t missing much.”

Madeline was his back up plan when he was down or away. She kept his nemeses at bay until he could get back up. She always found it rather amusing she turned out to be the taller Blue Morpho when she donned the mask.He had yet to hear anyone ever could tell the difference when they swapped places.

“And with the home front?”

“It could always be better there, I’m afraid,” his wife sighed, “Malcom is mad to put it nicely.”

Don groaned loudly pinching the bridge of his nose, it was so easy to throw blame at Jonas for neglecting his son. He had just gotten home from Russia after a wild goose chase over a rare diamond and a plot for world annihilation and when he got home the first thing he did was leave.

“I know, dearest, I promise to make things up to him, but it simply could not be avoided.”

His wife didn’t say anything a moment, probably not convinced but her next words were shaky, almost nervous. He had heard his wife afraid before, but he had never heard such guilt in her voice and he couldn’t quite explain where it would have come from.

“How bad is the boy?” she asked her words cautious, “It doesn’t seem like you will be coming home soon and you wouldn’t neglect to call unless it was bad on your end.”

“I fear Jonas abused his own child,” the words hurt. It felt like a stab to his very soul to even say such a thing about Jonas. Jonas who could be reckless, who could be foolish, but he had never once seen him as malicious. Never once in their years as friends had he thought of him to do something like this. Capable of harming his own blood.

“I am afraid to ask what could have made you come to this conclusion…”

He didn’t know how he ended up on the kitchen floor, he poured his heart out to his wife. The horrible injuries, how skittish Rusty was, how nothing was feeling right. The Blue Morpho was supposed to know these things, come to a solid conclusion, he shouldn’t second guess hard evidence because he loved the culprit.

His wife didn’t respond, even after he had made himself hoarse with his ramblings and fears, he felt his heart beating faster. He feared she had hung up not wanting to hear anymore of his rambling. He feared she was disgusted with him for not trying to notice till now, too wrapped up in Jonas to look behind him at his suffering child.

Helper was shoving a box of tissues at him, beeping away as he normally did, maybe more concerned then normal, Don couldn’t tell. His beeps were always a mystery to him and he had to wonder if Rusty and Jonas really understood the robot or just projected what they wanted to hear on those beeps.

He heard his wife let out her own little choked sob on the other end of the phone, she quickly made an excuse to leave. Don wished he was strong enough to beg her to stay on the line with him. He longed for a way to just bring her here, they could hold each other, and he knew together they could sort this mess out.

But he was left alone, dropping the phone and watching it swing a little away from him.

He found his composer watching Helper beep around the room, putting the phone back on the line and cleaning the dishes up and getting breakfast started. He was just staring at the paper he accepted from the robot, sitting at the master seat at the table with his steaming cup of coffee right in the place Jonas should be in when Rusty came downstairs.

Rusty was flushed and looked tired, Don wasted no time resting his hand on the boy’s cheek. Rusty flinched but seemed to relax easily, smiling at Don who gave him a smile back. He was a little warm, maybe he was coming down with something, the weather changing like it had been would do that. 

It was another rainy day and by noon, Rusty was curled against him on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and hard at work scribbling on a piece of paper. Don was reading a light novel he had found in Horace’s guest room. Don normally didn’t waste time on trash like this, it was a book he imagined only bored housewives would read, it wasn’t until he hit a graphic sex scene did he imagine why his friend would have read this.

He sat the book down and instantly sighed seeing his communicator watch glowing, Jonas was contacting him. 

Rusty was looking at it too, a worried look on his face, he shot up instantly, straightening his posture and just staring at Don almost begging him not to answer. Don almost didn’t. 

Don jumped a little when Rusty made the bold decision to answer his father’s call himself. He had his tiny hands wrapped tight around Don’s hand, holding his watch up so he could be the one to answer his father’s call. Despite his obvious anxiousness, he seemed to genuinely want to talk to his father. Don felt his heart drop a little, Rusty did love his father, he felt unnerved he had to remind himself of that fact.

“I’ve missed you, little wonder,” Rusty’s shoulders untensed at his father’s gentleness but Don kept some skepticism. He was on Rusty’s side now, if Jonas attempted to force his hand into something, he didn’t want like he often found him doing to business partners, Don was going to step in.

“Hi daddy.”


End file.
